1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cellular phones mounted with a noncontact IC card function have become popular. In the noncontact IC card function, it is possible to realize transmitting and receiving information such as electronic money and personal authentication between the cellular phone and an external device (reader/writer). Thus, the cellular phone can be used as a substitute for a wallet or an ID card.
Accordingly, it becomes important to take preventive measures to avoid unauthorized use of the cellular phone by a third person. As one of the preventive measures, there is a function, so-called lock function that prohibits part or all of operations of the noncontact IC card function to prevent the unauthorized use by other people (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-354550).
It is often the case that in the lock function mounted on the cellular phone, a user presets a lock state (state in which processing operations of the electronic money, the personal authentication and the like are not executed automatically even when the cellular phone approaches the external device), and the user releases the lock by authentication operation such as inputting a password when the user uses the non-contact IC card function. The authentication operation is intended to prevent a third person from releasing the lock.
However, in the related arts, the operation to release the lock includes the authentication operation such as inputting the password. Therefore, every time the user uses the non-contact IC card function, the user needs to operate releasing the lock function, causing a greatly tangled duty for the user. Meanwhile, when the lock is always released to avoid such a tangled duty, it may cause the unauthorized use by a third person.